dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Cold
Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"Dragon Ball Super episode 19 |epithet = |Korudo Daiō|funi=King Cold}}Dragon Ball Volume "F"Daizenshū 4, page 56 |group= Frost |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Freeza's race |subrace =''Freeza's Family'' |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = | english = | japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = King |previous occupation = |partner = Freeza |previous partner = |headquarters = King Cold's Ship | anime debut = DBZ118 DBK055 | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 329 | movie debut = Movie 19 |family = * Chilled * Freeza * Koora * Creaser |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Vacuum Adaptation |tools = * Fighting Jacket }} , also known as |Korudo Daiō|viz=King Cold}}, was the patriarch of Freeza's Family, and a king in his son's army. Background At some point, Cold told Freeza to never challenge Majin Boo or the Hakaishin Beerus, due to the strength they possessed.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Personality King Cold was extremely arrogant and egotistical about his heritage, believing that his clan was the most powerful in all of the universe.Dragon Ball chapter 136, page 13 He was frequently shown to be impatient, imploring Freeza to first destroy the Earth during their approach, then later when he noted that it would take Goku three hours to arrive on the planet. In the anime, he continued to badger his son to hurry up and finish Trunks. Like his son, Cold was threatened by the existence of Super Saiyan and insisted that they be stamped out to preserve their family's spot as the strongest in the universe. Despite this, in the anime, Cold admonished Freeza with a stern look when his son backed away fearfully from a newly transformed Trunks. Cold was also no stranger to treachery and clearly felt no emotional attachment to his son. Despite his supposed loyalty to his son, Cold shrugged off his death and immediately invited Trunks to be his new "child", claiming that his clan was only open to the strong. In the anime, he was revealed to be quite cowardly, pleading with Trunks not to kill him by insisting that Freeza was the evil one, not himself''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 121 Appearance The appearance of Cold, while it has had slight changes throughout his life, has remained relatively consistent in terms of height and build. He bears a great resemblance to his son's first transformation, and as such, is a man of impressive stature and musculature structure, with horns jutting out from both sides of his head. Prior to the annexation of Vegeta and the death of the Saiyans, the skin surrounded Cold's arms and legs were a dark purple, while his feet, chest, and face were a lighter shade. The armor-like plating on his wrists and ankles were solidly white. His combat jacket had black plating, and his cape was a bright crimson. By the time of his death, Cold's skin was a uniform shade of purple, and the armor-like plating on his wrists and ankles had gained a pink highlight. His Combat Jacket was navy, and his cape was a similar shade, while being crimson on the interior. Abilities Part II Freeza Arc Anoyoichi Budōkai Arc In the First Block of Hell, Cold, Cell Freeza and his subordinates attempt to escape Hell by interrogating an Oni that inhabit the domain. The Grand Kaiō, already sent one of their top warriors, Paikūhan. Cold watches as Cell commands over the operation. After Cell attempted to kill one of the Oni, the villainous group is discovered by Son Gokū. Cold watches on, as his son, Freeza orders the deceased members of the Ginew Special Corps to attack, followed by the Saiyan defeating them, Cold is aghast. Cell then volunteers to deal with Gokū, Cell is then defeated by the mysterious warriors, Paikūhan to the surprise of Cold and his his son. Cold is left speechless by such a feat, and with a single strike Paikūhan defeats him, subduing Cold and his son, with ease. Cold stunned by the devastating blow falls to unconsciousness. Following the failed escape, the group are imprisoned. Part III Majin Boo Arc Several years later, Cold and the other inhabitants of hell watch the fight between Gokū and Boo. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Trivia * Like all known Frost Demons, Cold has a cold-related name. References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Fathers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Mutant Category:Villains